Freckles
by whitemokona234
Summary: Watching porn will give you ideas, I guess... Stan like Kyle's freckles. He likes them a lot. What happens when he wants to see even more freckles? Read on and find out!


I swear to God, I just now thought of this less than 30 seconds ago and could not help myself! Don't ask where I got the idea from, because I would break your little brains further than necessary. Mine is already broken, so I can think of it all day.

I don't own South Park, or the thought of something like _that_ being _there_, but I do own all the events leading up to and afterward. Enjoy!

Freckles

"So, Jew-boy, I see your gingery-ness is finally coming out!" Cartman bellowed, pointing at the freckles that had started appearing all over Kyle's face.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman! Freckles run in my family, you fucktard!" Kyle retorted, flipping the obese teen off. Kyle had to admit, he liked his freckles. It made him feel different, even though Cartman was right and a lot of gingers did have freckles.

"C'mon, you guys, can we please not do this today?" Stan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He also liked Kyle's freckles. He thought they made him look cute. Well, cuter than he already was. And that sounded totally gay.

"He started it!" Kyle complained, proceeding to kick Cartman in the nuts and laughing as he doubled over. Stan couldn't help himself but to let out a quiet chuckle as the sadistic tormentor cried out in pain.

"I-I'll get you… f-for that… Kyle…" he grunted, standing back up slowly. "S-screw you guys… I'm goin' home…"

Stan and Kyle shrugged before proceeding the rest of the way to Stan's house. Once inside, they instantly started their weekend routine: Kyle gets the snacks, Stan gets the movies, and they go to Stan's room until they fall asleep and do the same thing the next day.

They were half way through the movie _Final Destination _when some less than pure thoughts ran through Stan's mind. 'I wonder if he has freckles anywhere else…' he thought, touching Kyle's face.

Kyle flinched as Stan's slightly cold fingers ran across his freckles. "St-Stan, what the hell are you doing?" the red head stuttered, a look of confusion passing over his blushing face.

"Kyle, where else do you have them?" Stan asked.

"Have what?"

"Freckles, dude."

"On my face."

"No, no. I mean, are they anywhere _else_?" Stan emphasized.

"I-I don't know… I've never noticed them anywhere else but my face."

"Well, then we'll just have to find that out right now." Stan murmured to himself, reaching for the hem of Kyle's shirt.

"D-dude!" Kyle screeched, slapping Stan's hand away with a massive blush on his face. "What the hell?"

"I wanna see where else those freckles of yours are." Stan said plainly.

"So _why _do you feel the need to take off my shirt?"

Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, making Kyle just a bit angry. "Because, dude. They could be everywhere on your body. _Everywhere_."

"Well, I don't want you to _find them!_"

"Why not?"

"_Because!_ They could be in… v-very sensitive places, dude."

"Well then, I promise to be super gentle… But right now, since you're not cooperating, I need to be just a bit rough…!" Stan replied, pouncing on his friend, making them both fall over so Stan was hovering over a squirming Kyle. He slid his hand up Kyle shirt and took it off in a second. "See, dude, what'd I tell you? You've got a couple of freckles on your chest and lining your nipples…" the taller boy said, tracing the freckles patterns.

His fingers lingered around Kyle's sensitive nipples, marveling at how smooth and creamy his skin looked. He hardly noticed the small moans his best friend was making. Mesmerized by the feel of the skin, Stan realized he wanted to taste that skin. Slowly, he leaned down and swirled his tongue around the small, pink nubs. It was then that he heard Kyle's moans and it urged him on further. He took the other nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it while his mouth worked the other one.

"O-oh, God… St-Stan…" Kyle moaned quietly, biting the bend in his finger to keep from getting any louder. Stan smirked to himself, moving onto Kyle's other nipple and biting it slightly. "Ah!" Kyle's back arched and he pushed Stan's face closer to his chest.

The raven haired boy unattached his lips and smirked down at his friend. "So, Kyle, you like these kinds of things, huh?" he said, his voice low and sultry. Kyle blushed, looking away and biting his lip.

"M-maybe…" he mumbled. Stan smirked again, then reached for the button of Kyle's pants. Kyle sat up, a worried and confused look on his face. "Wh-what are you doing now?"

"I'm still looking…"

"For what?"

"Your freckles, dude."

"Haven't you found enough, Stan?" Kyle asked, hugging his chest.

"I don't think so…" Stan said, palming Kyle through his jeans. The red-head teen swallowed a moan, only to have a second one come after it. "And it seems _you _don't think I'm done either…"

"Th-that's… ahn~!" Kyle moaned, trying to close his legs. Stan, being the stronger of the two, used one arm to keep Kyle's legs outstretched as he continued to rub the bulge in Kyle's pants. "S-Stan…! D-don't… don't stop…!" he gasped, unconsciously rolling his hips to create more of the friction.

"_Fuck_, Kyle… you sound so… _fuck_…" Stan mumbled, using his free hand to unbutton the Jew's pants. Lifting Kyle's hips for him, he quickly slid off both his pants and his boxer-briefs. As his eyes quickly scanned the Jew's ass, something caught his eye. "_No way…_"

"Wh-what…? I-is… something wrong…?" Kyle asked with some difficulty. The next thing he knew, Stan was hastily turning him over so that he was on his knees and his face was in his pillow, his ass in the air. "St-Stan…?" the red-head asked again.

Stan licked his lips in the moan he received as he spread Kyle's ass cheeks. "Kyle… you have freckles down here, too…" he practically whispered, tracing the little dots lining around the Jew's entrance. "That is so hot…" Without another word, he licked a slow line over the puckering hole.

"O-oh, God, Stan! Ooh~!" Kyle moaned into the pillow, his legs spreading wider. Stan's tongue continued to trace his hole over and over until finally pushing it past the ring of muscle. "Ah~!" Kyle practically screamed as the raven-haired boy tongue-fucked him. He started pushing his hips back to try and get the boy's tongue deeper.

Knowing that Kyle was starting to get restless, Stan stuck in a finger to assist. Kyle bit his lip in order to keep himself together. It's not like it hurt; he'd fingered himself plenty of times. It's just… He was hard beyond no type of recognition and if Stan didn't hurry the fuck up and deflower him already, he'd lose it.

Feeling he was ready, Stan stuck in his other two fingers at once, then removed his tongue. He then proceeded to finger-fuck his best friend as hard as he could, shifting the angle every now and then to try and find that spot that would make the smaller boy see stars.

"Fuck, Ky… you just look so… _fuckable…_" Stan murmured, watching as he moaned and writhed and tried to keep up with the impossible pace he was setting. Then, he found it.

"_Fuck!_" Kyle screamed as he sprang up, curling his back in a way Stan had only seen contortionists do. "Oh God! Right there! _Fuck me there!_" he screamed even louder, tears of pleasure streaming down his face.

Stan smirked in triumph, thrusting his fingers even harder against that spot. He loved the way he screamed and looked so desperate… It was so fucking erotic.

Kyle groaned stubbornly as Stan removed his fingers. He would've resorted to begging had he not felt a blunt object rubbing against his entrance. "St-Stan…!" he moaned, his voice about 3 octaves higher.

"I can't wait much longer for you, Ky… I can't do lube…" the older practically growled. "B-but… I don't wanna hurt-"

"Stan, for the love of God, if you don't shut the fuck up and get inside already, I'll _fucking _castrate you!" Kyle shouted.

Stan blinked, then chuckled at his friend's impatience. He pushed into his tight heat, groaning as it engulfed him so quickly. "_So… fucking… hot…"_ he groaned once he was buried in to the hilt. "J-just… tell me… when to move…"

"God, Stan… you feel so fucking _huge_… ahn~… _s-so good…_" Kyle moaned, trying to get used to the feeling. Stan was bigger than anything he'd ever had put inside him, and though it felt _so good_… he didn't want to get hurt… "Unh… m-move~"

The bigger boy nodded, pulling almost all the way out then quickly pushing back in. Before he even had the chance to move again, Kyle moaned, "Stan~ turn me o-over~! I-I wanna see you…!"

Stan took a minute to think about that, and decided that would be the hottest thing ever, so he helped is friend turn around, then proceeded to fuck him slowly. He groaned and tried to keep himself from having an orgasm just from watching Kyle's expressions. The Jew-boy's face kept changing, from slight pain to immense pleasure to a mixture of both, and it looked _so fucking erotic._

"St-Stan… faster~… please…!" Kyle moaned, bucking his hips involuntarily. Stan hurriedly complied, ramming his hips into Kyle's. Had he'd slowed down, he probably would've lost it. And he would've apologized to Kyle… if the redhead wasn't currently moaning so loud, the whole neighborhood could hear. "Fuck! Fuck fuck _fuck_! Harder! Ahn~! Stan! Ngh! Shit!" he moaned, over and over, grabbing and pulling and scratching anything his small fingers brushed over. His whole face was red, and frustrated tears streamed down his face.

"Kyle…" Stan murmured, leaning down to place kisses and suckle on the Jew's neck, leaving little marks in his wake. He pushed his right leg up a little, and sped up a little more. He started stroking the smaller boy with his free hand, watching his face intently. He didn't wanna miss it when Kyle finally came.

Kyle was now screaming, not caring who heard him anymore. All he cared about was Stan and his dick inside of him and how _fucking good _it all felt. The small coil inside him was winding tighter and tighter until finally- "_FUCK!_"he screamed as he came hard, his eyes clenched tightly.

As Kyle's cum squirted in strings all over both of their stomachs and his hand, Stan felt his best friend's hole clenching around him over and over and it pushed him over the edge, making him thrust one last time and cum deep within his friend.

He collapsed on top of Kyle, both boys panting to catch their breath and slowly floating down from their sex-highs. Once they'd calmed down enough, Kyle groaned, and Stan took that as a signal to get off and pull out. With Stan on his own side of the bed and Kyle trying to snuggle close to the raven, he mockingly glared at him. "I hate you…" he muttered.

"Why?" Stan asked, mocking hurt.

"I can't believe you practically _molested _me over my _freckles_!"

"So… that awesome fuck just a few minutes ago doesn't make up for that?" Stan asked, smiling hopefully.

"Hm… maybe… It depends…" Kyle murmured, a playful smile growing on his face.

"What condition?"

"This will not be a one time thing. _And _that you will take me out on a date."

Stan tapped his chin, as if thinking on whether or not he should say yes. Chuckling softly, he nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow, anytime you want, anywhere you want, I'll take you." He kissed Kyle's cheek and smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too… you dumbass."

_**END**_

A/N: Whoo! I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed this smutty oneshot thingermajigger that I wrote! I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I just really wanted to get this done. I'm not even s'posed to be up here right now… Damn computer curfew…

R&R! If you do, Kyle gets fucked harder!


End file.
